Hurricane
by Snowcrystal of Thunderclan
Summary: Jay Flight, the the silver-haired girl with a rough past. Hawk *Unknown*, the charming yet rough gang leader with a hard-to-get crush. Rose Flower, the lovable, strawberry-blond girl that always tries to see the good in everyone. Dustin *Unknown*, the over-protective boyfriend who will protect Rose with his life. These four are about to go on an adventure, none of them will forget.
1. Part 1

**Okay guys! This is 1,410 words long *not including this author's note*! Yay!**

* * *

 **Okay, here is little run down...**

 **This is a Twoleg turned cat story and we actually RPed them as humans for a bit.**

 **.**

 **'We' includes me and my friend, Brindlemoon. (She's the one who got me into Warriors! If she didn't, I would never have looked up SandXFire, found a story and decide to make a account!. And if she never did that... I would have never found FanFic and met all of you guys! *hugs*)**

 **.**

 **The beginning is kind of like OC development. :) Still interesting though. ;)**

 **.**

 **None of this is planned until a couple minutes before and even then...**

 **.**

 **I took out most of Brindle and I talking about the RP and other things. Some I kept in because I thought you guys would understand it and think it's funny. :P**

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

 **This was RPed on Messanger and typed up on Google Docs. I don't own anything including warriors. Brindle and I own the plot line and some of the cats; nothing else.  
**

* * *

 **Sorrynotsorry for the cliffhangers! I'm only using four pages, straight through so expect a lot of cliffes!**

* * *

 **This took forever to do, trust me! Please let my work not go to waste and dollow, favorite, read and review!**

* * *

 **P.S. What I wrote is in bold and what Brindle wrote is in print.**

* * *

 **Congrats if you read all of that! On with the story!**

* * *

 **Hurricane**

 **Part 1**

I was walking down the street to the cat store where I was going to go buy myself a kitten.

 **Jay wrote in her notebook.**

I ran into the store, "Hi Rose. Came with the money for your kitten, asked a lady named Lyla, who loved cats like me.

"Yep!" I said happily as a gave her the money for my kitten, her food, and her food bowls.

 **Jay's phone rang. "Please don't be Hawk again." I grumbled and glanced at my phone screen.**

 **'Hey Jay. Want to hang out after your street fighting class?' His test read. Jay frowned. 'Leave me alone, Hawk.' She sent back. 'Just give me a chance, Jay.' Jay read his text. 'I mean it!' She slammed her phone on the table, carefully not to break it.**

 **Jay grabbed her phone and looked at the time. 'Friday April 3, 20## 4:00'**

Rose heard her phone ringing and saw that it was her boyfriend Dustin, bust she called him Dusty. "Hey Dusty." Rose said. "Hey Rose... You wanna hang out or go to the movies?" He said in his deep voice. "Sure."I said happily, "What movie will it be?" I asked. "The new Marvels movie." He told me. "Okay," I said happily. "See you soon!" I said quickly before hanging up.

 **'I should go to class.' Jay thought and swinged her bag over her shoulder, breaking into a run.**

 **Jay arrived to her class and put her silver hair (a weird shade of blond; Her mother was into drugs and it affected Jay's development) into a high pick tail.**

 **Jay raised her fists and narrowed her eyes at her opponent. He swung a punch at her but she ducked dodging it and threw her fist up, punching his jaw.**

Rose and Dusty arrived at the movies and watched Marvels, when they finished Rose went to her street fighting class. She saw her classmate Jay fighting Ryan.

She cheered Jay on. "GO JAY!" I yelled.

 **Jay glanced at Rose as Ryan held his jaw. Jay turned away from her and punched Ryan's stomach..**

"Omg! Good job Jay!" Rose yelled.

 **"Stop! Jay wins!" The couch announces. Ryan held out his hand. "You put up a good fight." She took it. "So do you."**

"Rose, time for your fight." The couch say. "'Kay, who is it against?" Rose asked. "It's against Rowan. He's very very strong Rose. Think you can take him down. Rose nods, and gets into the arena. 'Since I'm smaller and faster than Rowan, maybe I'll win.' Rose says in her thoughts.

 **Jay stepped to the side when Ryan retreated to the guy's locker room..**

 **Jay sighed. 'Rose's late... again.'**

Rose tried to beat Rowan, but he was faster than he looked. He broke Roses arm, a few fingers, and a few ribs. 'Ow...' Rose thought.

 **Jay looked at her phone. '5:00'**

 **Jay grabbed her bag. "See ya, coach!" She called as she dashed out of the stadium.**

Rose retreats to the benches. She sits and rubs her sore are then gets back up and goes home.

 **Jay checked her messages. One from her mom... and twenty-three from Hawk.**

 **'Be hom l8' Her mother sent her. Jay sighed, pushing away her thoughts of what her mother was doing.**

On the way home, Dusty called her. "Yes." She said, pain in her voice. "What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. "I think I have a broken arm, a few broken fingers, and some broken ribs. It hurts." Rose said. "Ok, stay where you are, I'm coming to take you to the hospital. Ok?" Dusty asked. "Ok." Rose said.

 **Jay headed to the rundown apartment, which she never took anyone. Ever. She headed to her room with a old bed and a dusty carpet, nothing else.**

 **Jay sighed, dropping her bag on her bed and headed to the kitchen to see if she can find anything to eat.**

Rose saw a car driving up to her, it was Dusty. She opened the door with her right hand. Her left hand was the one that was broken and had broken fingers. She buckled up, and Dusty started to drive to the hospital.

 **Jay found a couple dollars. She smiled slightly. "Thank goodness!" The silver haired girl threw on her only pair of shoes, her sneakers, and grabbed her bag.**

 **Jay broke into a run as she ran through the bad parts of town, hoping to avoid the gang that hangs around there.**

Rose walked into the hospital, signed in, then sat down in a chair. Twenty minutes later, Rose and Dusty went into the exam room. After some X-rays, they decided that I needed a cast for my hand and fingers and a wrap for my ribs, I would just wrap my chest up and after a few weeks I should be fine, but the cast would be there for a few months.

 **Jay managed to get to a pizza place and went inside. "What can I buy with two dollars?" "A slice of pizza." The blond haired teenage responded. "I'll take it." Jay handed the lady the money. "Cheese."**

Rose went home and took the pain meds that the doctor gave her.

Then she did her homework.

 **Jay ate her pizza, grateful to eat.**

Rose got herself a hot pocket and warmed it up. When it was done cooking she carefully at it.

 **Jay finished her slice and started writing in her notebook again.**

 **Jay's mother, Daisy, was making out with a tall, muscular guy with dark brown hair and flirty blue eyes. His right hand in her long, blond and his left around her waist. "You aren't a bad kisser, Daisy." "Neither are you, Tom." Daisy giggled drunkly and started to kiss him again.**

 **(I was bored.)**

(Omg)

(Disgusting)

Rose lay in bed when her father walked into her room. "Honey. You're hurt? Again?" He asked. Rose nodded, and yawned. "Dad, can I please just go to sleep?" She asked. He nodded and walked out the door. Rose fell asleep, her kitten, Stormy, laying across her right arm. "Goodnight Stormy." I yawn, Stormy mewed her goodnight, then fell asleep.

 **(Yeah. I know.)**

 **Jay looked at the time and started to head home. She threw her bag over her shoulder and broke into a run through the ghetto.**

When Rose woke up, Stormy was curled up in her cat metropolis.

 **Jay covered her ears as she heard gunshots. She continued to run until she reached her rundown home.**

Rose heard gunshots and cringed, she looked outside to see that they were really close to the house. They were just down the street. She grabbed her long range tranquilizer gun and shot one of the boys that were shooting at dogs and then the second one too. Then she saw a boy lying on the ground dead. She walked out of the house and saw that he was from out of town. 'Wow...' she thought. She walked away back to her house, and finished her homework. After that she did some crafts, then finally, back to bed till the next day.

 **When Jay woke up the next morning, she wrinkled her nose at the smell of- never mind. Her mother laid on the couch, her lipstick smudged. Jay sighed as she grabbed her bag and headed out. She walked quietly through the alleys.**

Rose woke up earlier the next morning and went to school. On the way there she got herself breakfast. When she got to her first class she saw Dusty walking up to her. She hugged him and they started kissing.

 **(It's Saturday but okay. Skip to Monday! We can pretend the last day was Sunday.)**

(Ok.)

 **Jay entered the doors to her school and cringed, seeing Dustin and Rose kissing.**

Rose saw Jay at the edge of her eye sight, and whispered to Dusty that they could kiss later. He saw Jay too and said ok, then walked back to his desk. Rose waved to Jay, and started to blush furiously.

 **Jay didn't notice. She ran her pale fingers through her unusually, silver colored hair as a attempt to brush it.**

Rose sat down at the table that she and Jay sat at together for Chemistry.

 **Jay entered her Chem class and sat down, still trying to brush her hair with her fingers.**

Rose always carried an extra comb with her for Jay. Rose offered the comb to Jay, hoping she would expect it this time.


	2. Part 2

**Hurricane Part 2**

 **She glanced at the comb. "I'm fine. I just slept in late and didn't have time to do it." Jay explained quickly. She tried to keep how poor her family- well, how poor she was- a secret.**

Rose sighed, then asked, "Did you hear the gunshots last night?"

 **Jay hesitated. "Yeah. Why?"**

"Because, it was down the street from my house. I had to use my long range tranquilizer dart gun to make them stop shooting the already dead dogs and owner." Rose said. She started to do math problems without trouble.

 **Jay blinked and turned to her shocked. "And you didn't get hurt?"**

"No. I didn't get hurt. I waited till they were asleep from the dart." Rose said, still doing chemistry problems.

 **Jay nodded, still surprised. She grabbed her pencil and started working.**

"Why are you asking about me getting hurt?" Rose asked.

 **"No reason." Jay whispered as she rubbed the back of her neck where a thin, barely visible scar was.**

"Tell. Me." Rose said.

 **"Just focus on your work." Jay grumbled, trying to sound like she really wanted to do her work.**

Rose mimicked Jay as she furiously finished her work. "I'm done. Now tell me." Rose said, anger in her usually soft voice.

 **Jay frowned but didn't speak. The bell rang before Rose got a chance to speak and she grabbed her bag, hurrying out of the classroom.**

Rose got up and left school. She needed to clear her mind, but she couldn't. She was so busy thinking that she didn't notice the gang that was circling around her.

She screamed.

Rose saw Hawk with the gang. He walked up to Rose and slapped her several times, all the while Rose was screaming with each slap. Then the gang started rooting for Hawk. Rose screamed on the top of her lungs for help as Hawk punched Rose in the face. Rose wasn't able to defend herself. Two people from the gang were holding her arms. Tears streamed down her face and Hawk cut into Roses broken arm. Hawk never said anything. Then Hawk cut some small cuts into Rose's face. She screamed in pain.

 **Jay heard the commotion and ran over to check it out. She recognized the leader and paled. "Hawk?" He turned and smiled slightly. "Hello Jay."**

Rose was trembling with fear. She noticed that Hawk's shin was facing her, so she kicked it hard all the while stepping hard on one of the people that was holding her foot.

 **Hawk punched Rose in pain and ordered his gang to hold Rose down. He turned to Jay. "Have you agreed yet?"**

Rose stared at Jay, and was trying to fight the people holding her down, when one kicked her in the back of her knees. She fell to the ground.

 **"Of course not!" Jay yelled, her blue eyes blazing. Hawk stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you sure about that?"**

Rose spit blood out of her mouth, she must have bit her tongue or something, but it hurt.

 **"I-I-" Jay stuttered. Hawk kissed the top of her head. "Say yes."**

Rose's nose started bleeding, the cuts on her cheeks burned from the tears. Rose started crying harder from the pain. She finally managed to stop crying and sat in the alley, hoping Jay would tell Hawk no. The Roses phone started ringing. Her eyes went wide, and she got her phone from her pocket. It was Dusty. She declined the call, and sent him her location with a message that said, 'Get people from Street Fighting class and pls come help me. Don't look for Jay, she is here too.' He sent, ' Kay. Be there soon.'

 **"N-no!" Jay tried to push him away. Hawk frowned slightly, still holding on to her. He spun her around to where she was facing him, holding onto her shoulders. He leaned and kissed her. The rest of the gang cheered.**

Rose saw Dusty run twists them with Rowan, Ryan, and a lot more people that Rose knew. Rose smiled, and saw Hawk looking at her.

 **Hawk broke away from Jay ,who stumbled back,looking starstruck. Jay fell to her knees, her blue eyes wide with shock. That was her first kiss... and she had it with a gang leader. Hawk cussed under his breath, seeing the class. He grabbed Rose and held one arm around her neck and the other firmly around her waist.**

Rose struggled in Hawks grip. "Let. Me. Go. Now." She said.

Grabbing a full tranquilizer dart from her purse.

 **Hawk smirked, holding her tighter. "Not a chance." Jay blinked, eyes still wide. She glanced up at him. He smiled at her. "You like?" Jay opened her mouth but nothing came out.**

Rose stabbed Hawk in the leg with the dart, and left it in till it was empty. "Goodnight Hawk."

 **Hawk hissed and started cussing under his breath. His grip untightened around Rose as he fell the ground. The gang quickly grabbed their leader, laid him in their black van, and got in as they drove off.**

Rose started to fall.

As she blacked out from pain.

 **Jay still looked as if she were in shock.**

"ROSE!" Dusty yelled, as he caught her in his arms. He cradled her as she lay, looking paler than usual, and she had a blue tinge to her lips now.

 **Rowan watched the van drive away. He turned his attention to Dustin. "What now?"**

"Does anyone know CPR?" Dusty asked.

 **Everyone, except Jay, who was shaking, looked around to see if anyone raised their hand.**

Rose lay in Dusty's arms. She was getting cold, but she was alive still. Her breathing was shallow, but the it stopped. "SOMEBODY GIVE HER CPR NOW!" Dusty yelled.

 **A short, black girl stepped forward. "I took a CPR class awhile back."**

"Please! Give my girlfriend CPR! She's stopped breathing!" Dusty cried.

Tears ran down Dusty's cheeks.

 **The dark brown haired girl, Rachel, rushed over and pressed her hands just so on Rose's chest.**

Dusty watched as Rachel, the only girl he brought to save Rose, give Rose CPR.

 **Rachel pressed down thirty times before doing two month-to-months. She repeated the process.**

All the sudden Rose took in a gulp of air. She opened her eyes slightly to see Rachel from CPR class.

 **Rachel sighed in relief. "She's breathing." The small teenager glanced at a shocked Jay.**

Dusty pulled Rose in for a tight hug. "Don't ever do that again." He whispered. Rose said a quiet ok, then hugged Dusty. Rose then looked at Jay, and got up and grabbed her shoulders. "Jay. Are you alright?" Rose asked.

 **Jay blinked and glanced up at Rose. "What happened?" She asked breathlessly.**

Rose just looked at Jay, the shook her head. "I knew I couldn't just trust a classmate to get me out of trouble. Especially when Hawk likes you!" Rose exploded.

 **Jay looked at her ground in front of her, still on her knees.**

Rose looked at Jay, "I thought we were friends of some kind! I was wrong to think that!" Rose yelled before going back to Dusty, who was now standing.

 **Jay's gaze darted back up at Rose. "What did I do?"**

Rose didn't say anything to Jay, and they went back to school. Leaving Jay with Rachel, who was starting to follow the rest of the crowd, then stopped.

 **"It's not my fault he likes me!" Jay yelled after them then sighed.**

Rachel looked at Jay, then said, "I think she's just upset about something. She will get over it. Rose always does **."**

 **"I don't care. Who needs friends anyway?" Jay huffed, grabbing her bag before dashing toward the apartment.**

Rose started to train harder with her right hand for Street Fighting class. While she was doing that, she realized something. She was going to have to prove to Jay that she was worth being a friend with.

So she trained more then went home.


	3. Part 3

**Hurricane Part 3**

 **Jay reached her apartment door and opened it. "Hello Jay." Daisy smiled at her. "You're home early." "I am cutting class. Don't feel like going." Jay replied. "Oh, that's fine." Daisy giggled and lit a cigarette. "Want one?" Jay's face showed a look of disgust and she stuck out her tongue. "No thanks."**

Rose went home, and she was very tired. She had train for three hours after school was out. When she got home her dad was waiting for her. "I CALLED YOU TWENTY TIMES AND LEFT THREE VOICEMAILS AND YOU NEVER CALLED ME BACK!" Her father yelled, throwing a pot in her direction, she ducked then her father saw the cuts on Rose's face. "What happened?" He whispered. "I got mad and left school, gang circled me and attacked me. I managed to text Dusty to have him and some others come help me. I used a dart against the gang leader." Rose said. She was very hungry, her dad gave her two slices of pizza, then another when she asked for more. After having a forth, she was full. Then she thought about how she had treated Jay, but Rose's Dad had her take a shower and he helped her with getting a plastic bag on her broken arm. She took the wrap of and the took her shower. After she was done her dad cleaned the cuts then put ointment on them. He cleaned the one on her arm and put ointment on it too. Then she went to sleep.

 **Jay headed to her bedroom and pulled out her notebook, furiously writing in it. She slammed the notebook closed awhile later and laid down on her outdated bed, thinking about her kiss with Hawk.**

Rose woke up after dozing of to sleep, and started texting Jay. R: Jay, I'm very sorry about my attitude earlier. I hope you can forgive me. If not I understand.

 **Jay's phone beeped. She looked at her messages. One from Rose, one was a advertisement and one was from Hawk. Jay opened Hawk's text. 'Did you like it?' Jay blushed lightly and subconsciously. 'Don't even think about it, Hawk.' Hawk smirked and texted back. 'Playing hard-to-get I see.'**

Rose texted Jay again. R: I hope you have a good night.

 **Jay didn't respond to Hawk's message. She opened Rose's. 'Night.' She sent back simply. Jay laid her phone on top of her bag and closed her eyes.**

Rose looked at Jay's text. Then went back to bed.

 **Jay breathing softened as she drifted off to sleep with the sound of banging and loud cheers from the club down the street.**

Rose was woken in the morning by the smell of pancakes. She smiled, 'Dad always makes pancakes on Tuesday.' She thought as she got up to get ready before going to eat the fluffy pancakes that her dad made her. Then she reminded herself that this only happened once a month. She rarely ever got things if it wasn't a holiday because she and her dad weren't rich. They were only able to pay for their house and their meager food. She got clothes for her Birthday, Christmas, or when she couldn't wear the pants she had as pant anymore. She always got shirts a size too big so she could wear them longer. Even though her dad was the manager of a business, it was a small business.

 **Jay woke up and her stomach growled. She sighed, knowing she was going to pretend to be homeless which she might as well be. She just hoped no one that she knew saw her... or she could just ask Hawk... Jay shook the thought out of her head as she got ready.**

Rose finished her food, then decided that maybe Jay would like some, and took some in a container. She ran to school, and saw Jay. "JAY! WAIT UP!" She yelled.

 **Jay turned around. "What do you want?" She asked more timidly than she meant to.**

 **"Hey Sand?" Hawk called. "Yes Boss?" The well-built, blond haired boy asked. "Have you ever been a spy?" Sand shook his head. "No sir." "Well, here's you chance." Hawk stretched. "No one knows that you're in the Skulls so I want you to be the mole in Jay's school." Sand raised a eyebrow. "When do I start?"**

"I was just wondering if you'd like some pancakes..." Rose said nervously.

 **Jay's stomach rumbled quietly. "I'm fine."**

 **"I ate before I left home." She lied casually.**

Rose heard otherwise. "Please just take it Jay. It would mean a lot to my dad. He can only make them once a month.

 **Jay sighed. "Okay." She reached out for the container.**

 **"Fine."**

 **The sandy-blond hair teenager looked around nervously. "Hello!" Rachel walked up to him with a big smile on her face. "You're new here, aren't you? I'm Rachel." The sea-blue eyed boy nodded. "Sandy." "Nice to meet you, Sandy!" Rachel greeted. "Can I see you schedule?" Sandy blinked. "Oh! Yes! I got that..." He fumbled around in his bad before pulling it out. "Here." Rachel studied it for a second. "Hey, I know a couple kids that you could hang out with while you trying to find your way around. They share your classes." "Who?" Sandy asked, hoping this will work out. "Dustin, Rose and Ryan are in almost all your classes." Rachel paused. "So is Jay." Sandy's eyes lit up at her name. "Good to know."**

Rose saw a blond hair boy coming to them. "Oh! Hi! You must be new! I'm Rose and this is Jay!" I say as I point to Jay. A pair of hands cover Roses eyes, "And behind me must be Dusty!" Rose says, "That's right!" Dusty says. "Hi I'm Dusty, but the teachers will call me Dustin because that's my real name." Dusty says. "Jay also calls me Dustin, even though Rose calls me Dusty." He says teasingly.

 **Jay glanced up. "Hey." "Hello." Sandy smiled nervously.**

"Hey, we forgot to ask him his name!" Rose exclaims. "What's your name?" She asks.

 **"My name's Sandy." The teenager informed her.**

"Kay, hi Sandy. Jay. Dusty. We need to go to chemistry class." Rose says.

 **"Can you show me were that is?" Sandy asked. Jay raised a eyebrow. "That's my first class." He quickly explained.**

"Yeah, you can come with us." Rose says as Dusty kisses her head.

 **"Thanks." Sandy grinned as Jay swung her bag over her shoulder and headed to class without them.**

"Jay!" Rose yells and runs after Jay, leaving the two boys alone together.

 **Jay kept going.**

 **"Uh..." Sandy turned to Dustin.**

"I'm sorry about Rose. She and Jay are kinda rocky in their friendship. Rose got very mad at Jay yesterday. And she got surrounded by the Skull gang, and well... Let's just say it wasn't pretty." Dusty says as he remembers the events from yesterday.

"Let's just go to class." Dusty says.

 **"Ah..." Sandy nodded. 'Okay."**

Rose sat in her seat in chem class, then looked at Jay for a moment. Then she said, " I'm sorry about yesterday. I just snapped when I saw him kiss you."

 **"It's fine." She waved it off like it was nothing.**

"But... I was so mean to you. I just want to be your friend." Rose says. "Can we be friends?" She asks as the boys walk in. Rose starts doing the Chem problems as she waits for Jay to say something.

 **Jay didn't reply. She jotted down notes as the teacher spoke.**

Rose finishes her problems, then waits for Jay to say something. Then the bell rings and Rose runs out of class. She suddenly didn't want to know what Jay would have said. She runs to her math class, and sits by Rachel and Mia. Her friends ask her what's wrong but she doesn't answer them. Instead she does her math problems quickly.

 **Jay watched Rose leave. Sandy glanced at them interestingly. Jay headed to her history class, which she was with Ryan and Dustin in that class.**

Rose started crying during class and asked to go to the bathroom. The teacher let her go and as Rose walked down the hall, which was open to anyone to go in, someone put a hand over her mouth and said, "If you say a word or scream. Or if you fight, you will die." Rose nodded, and the person put a gag on her. Then she was led out of school to a old apartment. There she was sat in a chair and they tied her to it. Then she saw Hawk. Her scream was muffled by the gag. She heard her phone buzzing but she couldn't get to it. Hawk took the phone and answered it. "Oh hello Dusty. Looking for your girlfriend. Well, if you want her back, come with one hundred dollars in the next four days or she will die." Hawk said then hung up. Rose tried to talk but couldn't, the gang left her in the apartment with two guards. Rose hung her head down in despair.

 **Jay followed the class the best she could, trying to get her mind of everything.**

Dusty came back into class, his face was mixed with concern, anger, and helplessness. He sat back down again and sent Jay a text. D- They stole Rose from school... need one hundred dollars in four days or she's dead

 **Jay glanced at her phone. J - Who's 'they'?**

D- They is Hawk and his gang...

 **J - Wait... is there any clue on where they are?**

 **J - I might know...**

D- I can get the location from the call... I think.

 **J - You think?**

D- Got it! She on Maple avenue in the old apartment building...


	4. Part 4

**Hurricane Part 4**

J - I know a sortcut.

J - *Shortcut

 **D- Okay. Let's go after class. Should round more students up if the choose to fight.**

J - ...

J - It will be better if we go alone.

 **D- okay... if you say so.**

J - It'll be easier to sneak around.

 **D- True.**

 **Right then the bell rang, Dusty headed to Jay. "Let's go." He said.**

Jay nodded, swinging her bag over her shoulder. She made sure her sneakers were tied before dashing out of the classroom.

 **Dusty ran after Jay as they ran to Maple Avenue. 'I'll find you Rose if it's the last thing I'll do!' He thought.**

Jay ducked into a abandoned building and out the other side.

 **Dusty followed Jay, making sure that she was in his sight so he wouldn't lose her. She was his only hope in finding Rose.**

Jay slowed down and entered the apartment.

She made sure her phone was on vibrate.

Hawk smiled at Rose. "How have you been doing? How's Jay?"

"How did she like our kiss?" Hawk asked, eyes shining with mischief and playfulness.

 **Rose saw the door open, but didn't lift her head, Hawk had made several trips here already to give her beatings. Her nose was bleeding again and her face and body was bruised. Then she saw Jay. She kept her head down anyways so she wouldn't cue the guards on to who it was**

Jay spotted Rose. 'Found her.'

 **"I don't know Hawk... She didn't tell me..." Rose said.**

Hawk snorted.

 **Dusty tackled Hawk from behind. "Don't you ever do that again!" He yelled.**

Hawk turned and threw him off, pulling out a gun and pointing it a Rose's head. "How did you know where I was?"

 **"I pulled her location from the phone call." Dusty said. Rose whimpered.**

Hawk cursed under his breath. Jay stayed in the shadows, watching with wide eyes.

 **Dusty looked at the gun that was pointing at Roses head. All the while Roses eyes were wide, she whimpered again.**

"Let her go." Jay stepped out of the shadows. Hawk turned to her and he smiled. "Hello Jay."

 **Rose's eyes got wider. She tried to pull at the rope, but one of the guards slapped her. Rose yelped in pain, and hung her head again, knowing she might die today. Dusty was on edge as he saw the gun still at her head.**

"Let her go!" Jay repeated. "Why should I?" Hawk asked, eyes narrow. "I-I can give you something that you want." Jay stuttered. He raised a eyebrow. "And what could that be?"

 **Rose gasps, then tries to kick Hawk, in which she successfully does, and she kicked him a second time hard.**

Hawk punched her and held up a gun against her forehead.

 **Rose cries out from the punch, and then he eyes get bigger because of the gun that's positioned on her forehead. She glances at Jay, then to Dusty, then she glares at Hawk.**

"I-i'll kiss you." Jay didn't make eye contact. Hawk grinned and got a guard to hold the gun. He closed in on her and grabbed her waist. She hesitantly leaned in and they kissed.

 **Rose started to sing a romantic song in the background. She was trying to be funny, then her phone rang, it was her dad. She noticed that it was getting dark outside. She kept on singing the sappy song while Jay and Hawk kissed.**

Jay pulled away, looking half breathless. Hawk smiled widely. "That wasn't too bad, was it?"

 **Rose smiles as she sings, then she changes the song to a questioning song. Her voice soft. One of the guards pointed the gun at her shoulder and pulled the trigger. BANG. Rose screamed. Dusty ran forward and put his hand to the bullet wound.**

Hawk glared at the guard. "What the #### did you do that for?!"

"She was being annoying..." the guard says.

Hawk grabbed the gun and shot him in the leg.

 **The guard screams and falls to the ground holding his leg.**

"Obey your leader." Hawk growled.

 **Tears roll down Rose's face, she looks at Jay pleadingly with her eyes.**

Jay meet her gaze with her own. 'What do you want me to do?'

 **Dusty looks at Hawk, "She needs to get to a hospital. NOW!" He yelled.**

"Take her then." Hawk turned to Dustin. "But if you say anything..." He held up his gun. "Don't." Jay warned him.

 **"I won't." Dusty said as he untied the rope and picked Rose up. He ran out with Rose in his arms.**

Hawk watched him go and turned back at Jay. "See you later." He winked. Jay paled slightly and grabbed her bag, running out of the place.

 **At the hospital the doctors saw Rose right away. "What happened?" The doctor asked. "She got shot by accident. We were doing target practice in the woods."**

 **Dusty lied to the doctor.**

Jay ran until she got out of the alleyways. She panted, not believing that she kissed Hawk

 **Dusty texted Jay. D : The doc says R will be fine soon. She can't do anything until it heals.**

J - She better be okay. I kissed a gang leader with her making music in the background.

 **D - She will. But you gotta say, her voice is very soft and beautiful. Or that might just be me. :)**

 **D - All well, good night Jay. See you tomorrow at school.**

J - 'Night

Jay walked home and found her mother passed out on the floor again. She sighed and she headed to her bed.

 **Dusty fell asleep in the hospital chair after texting Rose's father about what happened and where the were. Rose was already asleep for the medicine they gave her.**

Jay collapsed on hey bed and fell asleep.

 **In the morning Rose woke up at the crack of dawn. She looked over and saw Dusty and her dad asleep on the chairs. Dusty woke up, and saw Rose awake, he scooted closer and kissed Rose, Rose kissed him back. When they pulled apart, Dusty nuzzled her neck. "I hated watching that gun being pointed at you." He whispered. She nods, the hugs him with her right arm because they shot her left arm.**

Jay tossed and turned all night and woke up yelling. "No!"

 **Rose looked around the room wearily, "I can't believe I got shot..." she said.**

Jay panted and glanced around her room, sighing with relief.

 **Rose grabbed her phone to text Jay. R- Thanks.**

Jay heard her phone beep and she looked at it. J - What for?

 **R- Helping Dusty. Not letting me die. For being a good friend. I've got more, wanna hear them?**

J - I'm good. Thanks.

 **R- You're welcome. By the way, I need someone to help me get out of the freaking hospital. It's going to drive me crazy. Dusty said the doc wants me to stay. But I need to go to school. Can you help me with that?**

J - I can get the teachers to get your school work.

 **R- ok. I guess that's okay. I really want out of this hospital though, I'll be fine I guess. Thanks! See ya** later. :)

J - Bye

 **R- Bye. Rose started playing games on her phone, then Dusty got up from his chair, kissed me one last time then left for school. Her dad woke up, kissed her on the head, left to go home to**

* * *

 **Cliffie! Well, not really but whatever.  
**


	5. Part 5

**Hurricane Part 5**

get ready for work. Rose was left alone to keep herself busy. She continued to play her phone, then got off and did some crafts. After a while a nurse came in with her lunch of a cheeseburger and fries. It also came with a soda. She ate it all and drank some of the soda.

 **"Hey Jay!" Daisy giggled as she entered her room. "What's up, mom?" Jay asked. "You never told me you have a boyfriend." She grinned. Jay paled. "I-I don't have a-" "Oo, don't lie to me!" Daisy hugged her daughter. "I'm happy for you!" "Where did you get that idea?" Jay asked, eyes wide. "A friend's friend. "**

Rose played a card game by herself. Then she was very bored. She had no idea what to do. She got her drawing things and drew cats and other things. After that she just watched the tv.

 **Jay sighed. "I don't have a boyfriend." "You kissed a guy though." Daisy squealed. "Your first kiss!" "Mom!" Jay blushed.**

Rose decided to call Jay. She picked Jays contact then pressed call.

 **Jay's phone started to ring. She grabbed for it. "I need to take this!" "Oh! Is it your boyfriend!?" Daisy called after her. Jay answered. "THANK YOU!"**

"What?! Why are you saying thanks?" Rose asked.

 **"You saved me from my mother." Jay groaned.**

 **"Don't ask."**

"Oh. Ok." Rose said, then she changed the subject, "The hospital is so boring! My dad and Dusty left already. Now I'm alone and bored." She said.

 **"What do you want me to do about it?" Jay huffed.**

"I don't know. But I'm bored. I did everything I could think of, except try to leave this place, and now I need something to do." Rose said, whining for the first time in a very, very long time.

 **"Uh.." Jay frowned slightly, trying to think. "Tell your boyfriend that I approve!" Daisy yelled in the background.**

"What? Your mom thinks I'm your boyfriend?" Rose snorted.

 **"Someone told her about my kiss." Jay grumbled.**

"Well I didn't." Rose said.

 **"A friend's friend, apparently." Jay huffe** d.

"Well. I can hack phones if you'd like... See who this friends friend is." Rose said. "Tech genius and all." She said with a smile.

 **"She was at the-" Jay stopped herself. "It wasn't on tech."**

"Oh. For real. That sucks!" Rose exclaims.

 **"The life of the silver haired girl." Jay sighed.**

"Well... I have another plan. It involves a distraction and me getting out of here." Rose said.

 **Jay raised a eyebrow. "What do you have in mind?"**

"Well, I'm on the second floor. First door you see, I need you to distract them as I go down the stairs and get out of the hospital. When I'm out, I'll go find your mom and talk to her. Or I think I can just spy on her." Rose says sneakily.

 **Jay shook her head. "No need. We can hang out someplace else."**

"I wasn't talking about your house. I'll follow her around town." Rose said.

"If she goes home I will stop." Rose says.

 **"Still." Jay insisted. "No reason to follow her."**

"Fine..." Rose says. "But I can't go anywhere where Dusty is or goes." Rose says.

 **"Deal. I'll be there soon." Jay ended the call. "I'm going out!" She grabbed her bag as her mother cashed out to her. "Have fun with your boyfriend!" Jay sighed and left.**

Rose got out of her hospital gown and changed into new clothes that she always kept in her back. Then she waited for Jay to come.

 **Jay set up her distraction. "Doctor! Doctor!"**

Rose heard Jay talking and walked out of her room and ran down the stair as fast as she could.

 **"What is it?" A scrawny, red haired doctor asked her. She started crying. "I-i-!"**

Rose ran outside and hid halfway down the street.

 **Jay collapsed to the ground. The young doctor blinked not knowing what to do. He ran off to fetch another doctor and, after the doctor was fetched, the silver haired girl was gone. "Maybe you saw a ghost." The other doctor snorted. "What girl had silver hair?"**

Rose saw Jay and stood up and stretched. "Thanks Jay." Rose said with a smile.

 **"No problem." Jay wiped away the fake tears.**

Rose hugged Jay, then quickly let go. "Sorry..." Rose mumbled.

 **Jay stiffened when she hugged her. "It's fine. "**

Rose looked at Jay, then looked at the ground, then back at Jay. "Where do you wanna hang out at. We could go about anywhere except to school and a taco place where me and Dusty go to almost all the time for lunch. We can go to my house. My dad doesn't get home till 6:30 today, maybe later since he thinks I'm at the hospital." Rose says.

 **"Your house works." Jay held her bag over her shoulder.**

"'Kay. Let's go, it's not far from here." Rose said and started to walk down the street. After about ten minutes the walked up to a light blue house. It was small, but had and upstairs and two rooms up there. Had it had a small kitchen/dining room, and a small living room. Rose always decorated the rooms to make them look nice, even though the couch was old along with the TV and a lot of the other things. "Well this is my home... if you want, you can have something to eat from the fridge or pantry." Rose says to Jay.

 **"Woah..." Jay whispered.**

"What?" Rose asked.

 **"Nothing."**

"Ok... we can go to my room. Also, sorry if you don't like cats. I have a little kitten." Rose said after grabbing two waters and a big bag of chips that only cost $1.00.

 **"I like cats." Jay nodded.**

"Nice, Stormy is my second cat ever, my other one died of old age a year ago." Rose said.

 **"Sorry."**

"It's fine. He was ten anyways." Rose said.

Jay nodded. "'Kay "

Rose opened her door to her room. It was decorated in little blue with darker blue. "This is my room..." Rose said, as she was looking at a picture on a bulletin with her as a baby and a woman beside her. In another it was her when she was two and she was with the same woman. They were laughing at something, Rose had a single tear on her cheek. She whipped it away and sat on her bed, offering Jay the chair instead.

 **Jay sat down.**

Stormy jumped on Jay's lap and started purring. Rose laughed.

 **Jay smiled and stroked Stormy.**

Stormy purred louder, then curled up on Jay's lap. Rose smiled, "Stormy likes you already. It took my dad two days for her to like him..." Rose said with a smile **.**

 **Jay chuckled lightly.**

Rose looked at Jay, "So. What do you like to do?" She asked.

 **"I like to read." Jay admitted.**

"Me too. I also like to do crafts. Or if you can call them crafts." Rose mumbled as she showed Jay a hand sewn dress made out of old jeans and a cute tank top.

 **"Wow... those are good. " She commented.**

"Hm..."

Rose said.

 **Jay continued to stroke Stormy.**

"I'd like you to have one." Rose said. "And please don't say no... if you don't like this one I can make you one that you'd like." Rose says.

 **Jay looked her in the eye and sighed. "I'll take one."**

Rose smiled. "I made five of them... You can choose which one you like." She said as she laid out a blue, purple, green, white, and gray jean tank top dresses.

 **"Can I have the blue?" Jay asked.**


End file.
